


Bright Lights

by undeniablyboo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin can't dance, Clubbing, Drabble ??, Drinking, Felix will seduce you when he dances, Love Confessions, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablyboo/pseuds/undeniablyboo
Summary: But even Changbin knew that he couldn’t look away from Felix, as he watches in awe as the bright lights hit off Felix’s face, flashes of colours hitting different off his skin, making him look entirely ethereal.-Or in which Changbin can’t deal with the way Felix looks at him when he dances.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this originally was part of the first ever fic I started but I scrapped it and wanted to keep this part and edited it a bit, so if it doesn't make sense that's why. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Changbin wanted to go home. 

The overplayed pop music was starting to give him a headache. But he looked over from the barstool where he was sat at, eyes scanning the crowd until he found Felix in the dead centre of the large crowd. He has no idea where his friends have gone; he doesn’t care, the only thing he cares about right now is Felix.

He doesn’t remember exactly when he started seeing his friend in a different light but seeing him now, eyes closed with his head tilted back as he sways along to the music playing, Changbin believes that Felix is possibly the most beautiful person he’s ever seen; someone he would see himself being in a relationship with. 

But then Changbin remembers Seungmin; one of his closest friends, who just so happens to be the person that Felix is in love with. However, Changbin is the kind of friend who will put his friend’s happiness over his own, and if that means choosing to ignore his newfound feelings for Felix then so be it. Plus, Seungmin is a much better match for Felix; clean-cut, kind, someone you’d be proud to bring home to your parents. All things Changbin is not. Which is exactly why he turns round to the bartender and orders two shots of the strongest liquor they have to offer, downing them as soon as they’re placed down in front of him. 

He hardly has time to let the shots hit him before he feels an arm being thrown over his shoulder and the weight of a person leaning against him, nearly pushing Changbin off the bar stool. 

“Binnie you look really hot tonight.” Changbin could feel Felix brush his fingers through his hair, slurring his words.

“Lixie.” Changbin inhales sharply. “You can't say shit like that to me, especially when you're in love with Seungmin.” Just saying that hurt him more than it should’ve; not even realising the nickname escaped his mouth. 

“Nope,'' Felix said, shaking his head aggressively. “I'm not in love with Seungmin I’m in love with-“ He pauses, looking towards the dancefloor then back at Changbin. “Do you wanna dance with me?”

Choosing to ignore the fact that Felix changed the subject so quickly. Changbin was busy weighing out the pros and cons of being in close proximity with Felix, the idea of having a hot, sweaty Felix dancing against him was big enough of a con to outweigh all the pros; that just wasn’t good for his health. 

But before he had the chance to answer, Felix was grabbing his hand and dragging him off the stool and into the mass crowd of dancing bodies, “Let’s go, Binnie. I wanna dance.”

Felix stopped pulling Changbin once they were in the middle of the dance floor. Some English pop song that Changbin had never heard before was playing from the speakers. The heavy bass left his ears ringing. Except Changbin hardly notices this, because Felix Lee; his crush for the past four months, is standing in front of him looking incredibly beautiful.

Felix dances to the music with a big smile on his face, watching as Changbin awkwardly sways to the music, his hands are in his pockets as he tries his best to look at anyone but Felix. 

I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, how the fuck do I dance? Changbin thinks to himself, internally panicking.

But even Changbin knew that he couldn’t look away from Felix, as he watches in awe as the bright lights hit off Felix’s face, flashes of colours hitting off his skin, making him look entirely ethereal. 

When the shitty pop song finishes, a slower RnB song comes on next. Felix smirks to himself and starts to sway his hips, mouthing the lyrics. He decides to run his hands through his hair and make eye contact with Changbin during the most provocative lyrics of the song, on top of that he decides to bite his lip and Changbin has to pray to every God that he doesn’t combust on the spot. 

Good fucking God. 

Suddenly Felix walks towards Changbin and wraps his arms around his neck. Leaning forwards to Changbin’s ear so he can hear him when he says “Binnie, dance with me please”. 

Changbin can feel Felix’s lips against his ear as he says this, the younger’s breath sends shivers down his spine, and he tries his best not to show just how much the younger affects him. The shots he took before are finally starting to hit him, his head feels heavy as he tries his best to keep his feet planted to the floor. 

Felix slowly unwraps his arms from around Changbin’s neck, sliding his hands down Changbin’s arms until they’re holding hands.

The butterflies in Changbin’s stomach flutter at the action of Felix holding his hands and they calmly flutter, that is until Felix moves his hands towards his hips; leaving them there as he puts arms back to where they previously were. 

Okay, you’re holding Felix’s hips in the club, no big deal, friends do this all the time. He thinks, trying to reason with himself.

Changbin scoffs at his own stupidity, the way he is holding Felix is nothing close to friendly.

Changbin’s hands follow Felix’s hips as he sways to the sensual beat of the next song. Grabbing Felix’s hips a little bit tighter, Changbin pulls him forward until there is no space between them. The two continue to dance, bodies pressed together. Changbin moves his hands to the small of Felix’s back. Whereas Felix’s hands find themselves threaded in the older’s hair. 

The close proximity between the two makes Changbin nervous. If he moves his head a few inches forward then Felix’s lips would be against Changbin’s own. 

Just as he thought that Felix would lean forward and connect their lips, he takes a step back, making Changbin’s hands slip from where he held his waist. For a second he thinks he’s crossed a line, that he’s made Felix uncomfortable. But the younger surprises him by grabbing his hand, entwining their fingers and drags Changbin towards the exit of the club, through the mass crowd of dancing bodies.

Much to Changbin’s surprise, Felix leads them down a side alley of the building. There are no other people there except the two of them, which Changbin is thankful for. The alleyway isn’t dark and dingy like what Changbin expected it to be, instead, there are strings of fairy lights that cascade light down onto them. 

“Lix, why are we out here?” Changbin's voice is louder than he intends it to be, the music from inside the club has left him with a ringing in his ears.

“I just wanted to go somewhere quiet, somewhere where we could talk.” Felix leans back against the wall, this way the light is hitting perfectly across his face, in a way where Changbin can see the freckles that litter his cheeks.

Changbin has one hand on Felix’s waist to keep him stable on his feet. “What exactly did you want to talk about?” He’s confused as to why the younger would want to be out here with him when Felix could be inside dancing. 

“Well, we could be talking or…” Felix trails off as his eyes light up in mischief, a smirk rises on his face as he cups Changbin’s face and leans his face forward towards Changbin’s own.

It takes Changbin a few seconds to realise what is happening before he takes a step back to separate himself from Felix. “What are you doing?” He knows that Felix was just about to kiss him, and as much as Changbin would love for Felix to kiss him, he also knows that Felix likes Seungmin, and so he doesn’t want to do anything the younger would regret, especially when he’s drunk. 

Changbin watches as Felix’s facial expression changes, his eyes go big and a pout forms on his lips. Changbin knows exactly what kind of face he’s pulling, it’s the face Felix pulls when he doesn’t get what he wants. “Oh, so you don’t want to kiss me?” He sounds uncertain, almost rejected.

“What do you mean?” Changbin furrows his brows, nothing making sense. Why would Felix want to kiss him? “What about Seungmin?”

“Why do you keep mentioning Seungmin?” Now Felix has his brows furrowed, they’re both staring at each other, confused as to what the other is talking about.

“Um, maybe because you love him?”

Felix blinks, then he blinks again. His face loses all emotion as he stares blankly at Changbin. Then suddenly he laughs, but Changbin knows it’s not his real laugh; it sounds robotic, fake. It doesn’t reach his eyes, and Changbin knows that when Felix laughs about something; even if it isn’t even remotely funny, Felix’s eyes would scrunch up and Changbin thinks he looks adorable. “Where the fuck did you get that idea?”

“It’s obvious, whenever we hang out together you’re always cuddling him and demanding piggybacks and ruffling his hair. I’m pretty sure he likes you back, you’d make a cute couple.”

“Changbin, you’re so stupid.” Felix’s voice doesn’t sound as slurred as what it was before, maybe Changbin’s obliviousness was sobering him up. “I do all of that stuff with you too.” He takes a deep breath, he reaches out to take Changbin’s hand into his own. “But I also laugh at your stupid jokes, and you’re the only person who I text at 4 am when I can’t sleep, and you’re the first person I go to when I’m sad, or when I need advice. Do you get what I’m trying to say?”

“That I’m a good friend?” Changbin winces as he shrugs his shoulders.

“You’re unbelievable.” Felix sighs. “I’m saying that I like you.”

“Wha-”

Felix puts his hand up to stop Changbin from talking. “Before you ask another question let me clarify. I like you, like you. Meaning I like you more than a friend and that I really want to kiss you right now.”

“I - you mean, you...I-” Changbin stammers. When he left his house earlier this evening, this was not how he expected the night to go. He doesn’t know how to reply to Felix, it’s like all of the things he does want to say to him won’t come out.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I-”

“-I’m in love with you.”

Changbin freezes. Did he really just say that? From the way Felix’s eyes widen, almost comically, is enough to confirm it. 

“Oh.” Felix says so quietly it’s almost a whisper. Then he smiles, so wide that his nose scrunches up. “Good, because I’m in love with you too.” 

Changbin feels all of the breath in his lungs leave his body, this all feels surreal to him.

“So can I get my kiss now?” Felix asks sweetly, his lips are in a pout and Changbin wants to kiss it away, but then he remembers that Felix is drunk and the younger deserves to be kissed anywhere but the side alley of a shitty club.

“I’m not going to kiss you.” When he notices Felix is about to protest, Changbin continues. “I’m not going to kiss you because you’re drunk, Felix.”

Felix huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I think me trying to convince you that I’m not in love with Seungmin has sobered me up.” He says flatly.

“I also think that you deserve to be kissed under the stars after I’ve taken you out on a date.”

Felix laughs lightly, raising his hand to cup Changbin’s cheek. “Binnie, you’re such a romantic.” He looks up and laughs again. “Look up.” Felix states. Changbin follows Felix’s demand and frowns when all he sees is the bright fairy lights shining above them. “The bright lights can be our stars.” Felix smirks, thinking that he’s outsmarted Changbin on this one. 

Changbin doesn’t verbally respond, instead, he cups Felix’s face delicately. He waits a few seconds to see if Felix protests. When he doesn’t, Changbin leans forward and places a quick peck to the tip of Felix’s nose. Pulling away before moving onto the apple of his cheek, leaving multiple pecks before doing the same to Felix’s other cheek. 

By this point Felix is letting out small giggles whenever Changbin’s lips touch his skin, each peck feels featherlight and heat blooms from every part of his face where Changbin has touched. 

“There, are you happy now?” Changbin moves back but still has his hands remaining on Felix’s face. “You got your kisses - plural, because there were multiple kisses.”

Felix nods eagerly and Changbin lets out a low chuckle. He still can’t believe how the evening has turned out. He could happily stay out here with Felix until the sun rises.

“Do you want to go back inside and dance?” Changbin feels himself nod before his brain can even catch up with the words Felix said. Because Changbin knows the one thing he loves more than spending time with Felix is watching Felix dance. 

The club is still as lively as before, people are pushing their way through the crowd and bump into Changbin, making him stumble on his feet. Felix reaches out and entwines their fingers, he leans forward to yell in the olders ear. “Let's go get a drink.” 

The two make their way through the club to the bar, ordering shots which are drunk straight away. Changbin tries to hide the disgust on his face as he wipes his mouth. Whereas, Felix shows no signs of disgust as he drinks the shot. He doesn’t even wait for the alcohol to hit them before he’s dragging Changbin back onto the dancefloor, eager to be dancing again.

Felix immediately starts dancing along to the music, and once again Changbin stands there awkwardly not knowing what to do with himself. The song playing is one Changbin briefly recognises because Hyunjin danced to it at one of his dance recitals. He remembers the way Hyunjin moved his hips to the song, and Changbin tries his best to replicate the dance move. 

“Are you alright?” Felix asks, voice loud to be heard over the music.

“What?”

“You look like you’re in pain. Did you hurt yourself?”

Changbin inwardly groans for making a fool of himself. “Nope, I just can’t dance like you can.”

The younger smiles in understanding. Grabbing a hold of Changbin’s hands, Felix puts them onto his hips, while he wraps his arms around Changbin’s neck and moves their bodies to the beat of the music.

That position was how they stayed for the rest of the night until they left the club at 4 am after their friends found them saying they needed to leave because Jisung had too many shots and had spent most of the night vomiting. Once Changbin was lying in his own bed he recalled the events of that night; like downing multiple shots, Felix forcing him to dance and confessing to Felix under the bright lights. He also vaguely remembers Felix grinding on his thigh as they danced together in the club at the end of the night, but Changbin is gonna blame that one on alcohol and his wild imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. As always kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryseungbin)


End file.
